


He's not a goat, Thor

by thenumber2pencil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersexuality, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Other, loki should just be his own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumber2pencil/pseuds/thenumber2pencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a satyr, Thor is a god-in-training.  Loki is pregnant and suffers from his hormones causing his breasts to swell, and Thor just wants to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not a goat, Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under-base](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=under-base).



> Prettymuch completely stolen from Ric's amazingly sexy mind, here: http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/41994507823/half-goat-loki-x-thor and here: http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/41994737311/my-prompt-doodles-for-this I couldn't resist, I'm a pretty big fan of some half-animal kink as well. 
> 
> Eh, anyway, its been forever since I've written anything at all resembling fanfiction, and this is my first smut. If I get really ambitious I might make a proper prequel to this, with actual plot and the like, but it will be slow in coming, as I have very few hours to myself. Regardless, enjoy, and give Ric all of your love.

Though the child had not yet been born, it was due within the next moon, and as such Loki's tits had begun to swell, and now they rode heavy and full upon his once-flat chest. 

“I do not see how human women deal with these all of the time,” he complained to Thor, massaging his breasts. “Not only do they seem to be constantly in the way, they ache terribly.” Thor looked away almost sheepishly at the satyr's flaunting of his new breasts, but after a moment seemed to come to some kind of decision, and looked back at Loki. 

“Before they gave birth, my mother's goats always seemed to be in need of constant milking. They would often bleat in terrible distress during these times. Perhaps-”

“Are you comparing me to a goat, Thor?” Loki asked, horrified. 

“You are at least half of one,” Thor began, but Loki cut him off.

“I am appalled at your blatant disrespect of the entire satyr race!” With a sniff of his nose, Loki turned and, as elegantly as a pregnant satyr ever could, waddled back into the bedroom. However, after many long lessons from the satyr, even Thor had begun to understand the finer points of diplomacy. Retreating into the kitchen, he put on a kettle of water for tea, and raided the pantry for Loki's most recent cravings.

 ----------------------

“The dumb brute,” Loki grumbled to himself, propped up on pillows on their shared bed, several tomes within easy reach. “And to think, after training these so-called heroes for nearly nine hundred years, its HIM I pick. Strength of an ox, and the brain of one too.” He continued mumbling to himself, angry that Thor had insulted him. He refused to admit to himself that he was perhaps more insulted that Thor did not run after him, though he would have been angry either way. He tried again to read the book in his lap, but found that he had started the same line several times over. In his cloud of rage, he almost missed the soft knock at the bedroom door.

“Go away, Thor!” he yelled, closing the book in preparation to throw it – he knew Thor would come in anyway. Thor did not disappoint, but Loki's training had perhaps been too good – Thor grabbed the book midair as it came towards his face, balancing the tray of food and tea in his other hand.

“I wish to apologize, beloved,” Thor said, softly. “I only wanted you to know that if I can help, I will.”

Loki stared at his former student, one hoof twitching in annoyance. While Thor had been strong when he first was sent to the satyr, his lack of tactics both on and off the battlefield could be classified as nothing but obscene. Now, looking at the blonde godling, holding the tray and book almost demurely, Loki almost preened at the success of his teaching. 

He sighed. “All right. Though you're the one who is more properly a goat – you're certainly as hardheaded and stubborn as one.” Thor broke out into a huge grin, and brought the tray to the bedside table, and sat the book down gently beside it. The bed dipped under Thor's weight as he sat on the edge, turning to rub his hand along Loki's glossy black flanks. 

“And a properly sorry goat I shall be,” Thor replied, leaning over Loki's full abdomen to gently kiss him. 

Loki hummed contentedly, picking up one of the olives Thor had brought and popping it in his mouth, the saltiness delectable on his tongue. Thor chuckled, and kissed Loki's thyroid as he swallowed the olive, continuing down and kissing over the satyr's heart. Loki squirmed a little as the hair of Thor's beard tickled against his oversensitive breast, and Thor let up to strip himself of his simple tunic. 

Shifting himself to straddle Loki, Thor reached down and hesitantly touched his beloved's breasts. Loki nodded at the question in Thor's eyes, and gently the young god began to massage the full glands. While Thor had enjoyed them when they first began to develop, Loki's recent moodiness and aches had kept the two from any more intimate acts in the last several weeks. Now Thor let himself go, rolling the flesh beneath his palms, making comforting circles with his thumbs, and gently pulling on the swelling nipples. A wanton groan from Loki urged him on, as the satyr leaned back, arching his chest into Thor's hands. Thor grinned, thankful for the loose pants he wore, as the sight of his Loki moaning beneath him went straight to his groin. 

Thor cupped both breasts solidly, and in a memory of childhoods spent with his mother, began to emulate the motions of milking the goats, rolling the pressure between his fingers, and with a skilled twist at the end, Loki gasped as a warm dribble of milk began to flow from his teats. 

“Thor! Please! Don't stop!” 

Thor could see the satyr had lost his precious control at this point, the relief from the pressure and the stimulation of his sensitive areola too much. “Shhh, beautiful. I've got you,” Thor murmured, leaning down to lap at the milk flowing down Loki's breasts. Loki only clutched the quilt tighter, whimpering as Thor latched on to a nipple and began milking him in earnest.

Thor continued his ministrations on Loki's full breasts, kneading his left with both hands, and sucking at the hearty stream of warm milk that flowed freely from the nipple. Loki groaned in pleasure, both from the feel of Thor's hot mouth upon his breast, and from the relief of pressure. With a final suck, Thor released the nipple from his mouth, though a warm stream of thick milk sill came out as he pushed with his hands, hitting him squarely on his own chest. Loki opened his eyes, still breathing heavily, and reached up and wiped the milk from the soft golden hair. Eyes half lidded, he brought his fingers to his own mouth, sucking seductively, the sweet creamy taste filling his mouth. Thor grinned, cock straining hard against his own pants, then moved his hands to the other breast, rubbing with his fingertips before he leaned down and used his mouth on the right nipple. Loki's manhood, already hard against his rounded belly, twitched at the sight of Thor sucking greedily on his tit, and his hips bucked shamelessly, soft black fur rubbing against Thor's legs.

“Thor, please,” Loki begged, “I want you inside.... fill me...” He gasped as Thor gave an extra hard suck on his breast. Thor reluctantly let the nipple go, then quickly divested himself of the remainder of his clothing. Loki spread his legs wide, revealing his soaked lips. He would never tell Thor, but the pregnancy was making his hormones run rampant, and his desire to be taken by Thor was almost crippling. He bucked into Thor's touch as Thor rubbed his warm hands on Loki's belly, trailing down past his erection and to the warm slit. 

“Are you sure it won't hurt him? Its nearly your time-”

“Shut up, Thor,” Loki hissed, pulling the blonde closer with his legs, his fur soft against Thor's skin. “Shut up and fuck me.”

It was all Thor could do to not come right on the spot, his beloved so thoroughly debauched beneath him. Gently he lifted Loki's rear and slid another pillow beneath him – Loki's round belly made for some uncomfortable positions, but Thor loved the sight of their child growing in Loki. He teased Loki's entrance once more before lining up and gently thrusting in. Loki nearly screamed in delight as Thor's thick length speared him, and wrapped his legs around the godling the best he could. Taking the hint, Thor slammed in as hard as he dared. He could feel Loki's soft inner walls pulling and gripping on his cockhead, Loki mewling and writing beneath him as they both came undone. Thor leaned over Loki's belly to pull on his nipples again, in the process sandwiching Loki's cock between their stomachs. With a shout, Loki came, pulling Thor's orgasm with him. 

As he came down, with Loki still twitching beneath him, Thor rolled to the side, careful of the satyr's condition. Gently, he rubbed Loki's full belly, cuddling closer to him. Loki sighed with contentment, and let Thor mold himself to his side, hands softly caressing the satyr's skin. His Thor, his godling, whom he had trained for so long, who had been so confident in his strength but so lacking in skill, now lay next to him, fully a man, fully a god. Their child twitched in his womb, before curling back to sleep, and Thor's soft chuckle floated into his post-coital haze. Thor's hand moved to cup Loki's face as he kissed him lazily, the taste of Loki's milk still warm on his tongue. Sleepily, he scratched behind one of Loki's horns, a spot he had found was one of Loki's favorites. Loki smiled and broke the kiss, floating into slumber.

He would deny ever uttering the words the next day, but at the moment, his sated brain could only ask: “So how often did your mother's goats need milked?”


End file.
